shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Buncho Bananas
Buncho Bananas is a common Shopkin from the Banana Smoothie recipe in the Breakfast team and the Banana Split recipe in the Sweets team in Season Six. Bio Buncho Bananas: Always a bunch of fun to be around. Super helpful. Will bend over backwards for you! Ultimate Collector's Guide Info Buncho Bananas- Buncho Bananas may have a thick skin, but inside, he's just a big ol' softie. He loves monkeying around, but never wants to hurt anyone's peelings! Dreams About: Living to a ripe old age. Signature Dance Move: Going Bananas Known for: Always wearing sunscreen. He peels! Favorite Vacation Destination: Anywhere with a hammock. Favorite Animal: Yellow Labrador. Personality Despite his large size, Buncho Bananas is shy, but not afraid to stand up for himself and is not intimidated by the older Shopkins. At times, he feels the need to be on the same level as the other Shopkins, which can sometimes make him anxious or overhasty. But despite his insecurities, Buncho Bananas loves to see the best in everyone, and all his friends appreciate his kindness and enthusiasm. He also has the uncanny ability to work with Chef Club Shopkins without trouble on the first try, something that confuses even the Shopkins themselves. Because Buncho Bananas is so willing to see the good in others, he can occasionally be gullible, as shown when he fell for one of Yolanda Yo-Yo's tricks. He is also very honest, willing to tell the truth if needed. Appearance Buncho Bananas is a yellow bunch of three bananas that fade to green at the top. There is a brown stem at the top of him. There are two other variants of him which are included in the Food Fair lunchboxes. The first variant is a yellow fading to orange bunch of bananas. The second variant is a light green fading to yellow-orange bunch of bananas. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 2' - Silly Season (Part 1), Silly Season (Part 2) (cameo), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 2), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 3), Shopkins World Fair (Part 1), Shopkins World Fair (Part 2), Shopkins World Fair (Part 4) (cameo), Shopkins World Fair (Part 5) (cameo), World Wide Vacation (Part 1), World Wide Vacation (Part 2), World Wide Vacation (Part 3), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 1), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 2), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 3), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 4), Be Mine, Cutie, Go Cheeky! (cameo), Hey! Listen! (cameo) and Keep in Touch *'Series 3' - SPK Checkout: Variety Show *'Series 4' - A Present for Pupkin Cake (cameo), Apple Blossom and the Tiara (cameo), Changing The Game (cameo), Scarletta Gateau's Teapot (mentioned), Going Bananas! and Goodbye, Rainbow Kate *'Series 5' - Free the Roads (mentioned), Chuckle Club Shopkins, Cheeky Chocolate Gets the Giggles, Yolanda Do Right, Shop Team to the Rescue!, Panicky Apple Blossom, Yolanda Glows Away (cameo), Rangers of the Rails and Out of Site (fantasy) *'Series 6' - Lala Lipstick and Buncho Bananas Specials *'2016' - Shopkins: Chef Club *'2017' - Shopkins: World Vacation *'2018' - Shopkins: Wild *'2019' - TylerTales: A Trip to Duluth *'2020' - The TylerTales Movie: A Shoppie in Distress Kindi Kids *'Series 1' - Feast of Fancy, Dancing Disaster, Space, Charades (cameo) and Tea Party He will appear in the second series. Voice Actors *Marieve Herington (UK/US; Shopkins: Chef Club only) *Brianna Plantano (UK/US; Shopkins: World Vacation onwards) *Hadley Belle Miller (UK/US; Kindi Kids) *Eleonora Prado (Brazil) *Shan Xin (China) *Jitka Moučková (Czech Republic) *Amalie Dollerup (Denmark) *Ella Pyhältö (Finland; Kindi Kids) *Beata Harju (Finland) *Laurence Sacquet (France and French Speaking Canada) *Manuela Bäcker (Germany; Kindi Kids) *Sonja Stein (Germany) *Vicky Kaya (Greece) *Orly Tagar (Israel; Kindi Kids) *Maki Uchiyama (Japan; Kindi Kids) *Matsu Takako (Japan) *Vanessa Olea (Latin America; Kindi Kids) *Lupita Leal (Latin America; Kindi Kids; TV Version) *Melissa Gutiérrez (Latin America) *Beata Wyrąbkiewicz (Poland; Kindi Kids) *Beata Jankowska-Tzimas (Poland; second series onwards) *Antoni Scardina (Poland; Shopkins: Chef Club and Shopkins: World Vacation only) *Anna Sztejner (Poland; Shopkins: Wild only) *TBA (Spain) Whistle Trivia *A similar-looking banana Shopkin was depicted on the back of Season One and Two packs, though it is not likely to be the same character. *The webseries contradicted most of his website bio, making him a ruckus-causer who is easily distracted. *His Collector's Tool artwork colors his feet a different color than his body while they are the same color as his body on his figure. *He is voiced by Brianna Plantano in the World Vacation Movie. Gallery LP56194-013-500x500.jpg|Buncho Bananas toy 1183_Buncho-Bananas-Rarity_Common.png|Buncho Bananas collector's tool artwork pt-br:Lana Banana Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters